The Breaking Of Fays
by Mini-Teahouse
Summary: Tessa Fays is a smart, slightly quiet girl who meets Harry her first year. As the years go on she finds herself torn between staying loyal to her family, and loyal to her friends. And then there's boys of course, what a hassle! Harry x OC Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Chance Encounter**

Tessa Fays looked around Diagon Ally with a smirk. She would be attending her first year at Hogwarts, and her mother had dropped her off so she could complete her school shopping. Looking down at her shopping list she realized she only had one thing left to pick up, her wand. Shoving her list into one of her shopping bags she smiled down at the small Fire-Bellied toad she had just gotten," Let's go, shall we Axies?"

Crossing the street she wandered until she located Ollivander's. _"If I remember correctly, this is where Mum told me to get my wand." _Stepping through the single door, she noticed there was one other boy there, but shrugged it off. ", are you here?" "Just a minute!" a voice called from the backroom, so she moved to the side. Waiting, she turned to the other young wizard and smiled," First year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," the boy returned with a small smile," How about you?" Tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear she grinned," Same! I'm Tessa Fays, and you are?" Sticking her hand out, the boy shook it before replying," Harry Potter." Before she could say anything else though, a voice interrupted them.

" I was wondering when I'd see you Miss Fays, oh! You as well . It seems like only yesterday both your parents were in here buying their first wands. Well, who'd like to go first? Miss Fays, how about you?" Stepping in front of the old man she couldn't help but smile, he liked to talk a lot, but he was nice. "Sure, why not?" She watched as he went to the back, muttering and moving things about before he came back with a box.

After he handed her the wand that was inside she looked at it. She wasn't dumb when it came to magic, but she didn't exactly know if she was supposed to try to cast a spell or something. "Well, give a wave." Looking up at she gave a sheepish smile before giving the wand a flick, which resulted in a vase on his desk to explode. Taking the wand back, shook his head, "Definatly not that one."

She repeated this process a few times until she was on her fifth wand. Giving it a flick, she winced, expecting something to explode. However, the tip simply sparkled a beautiful silver-blue and she smiled. "Well congratulations Miss Fays, you are now the proud owner of a 6 inch, Cherry Wood infused with a Hungarian Horntail dragon scale." Paying , she tucked her new wand behind her ear and waved at Harry, "See you on the train I guess. Good luck with your wand!" And with that she left.

She shopped around some more before returning home at precisely 1'oclock, which is when she had tea with her mother. Stepping into the parlor she sat down and her mother sent her a gentle smile. "Did you have fun today darling?" Sipping her tea she showed her mom her wand before replying," It was all right I suppose. I did meet someone interesting today though, one Mr. Harry Potter." Looking over the brim of her own teacup her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter you say? You'd be good to stay away from him darling. Celebrity brats cause nothing but trouble."

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter in any way, because let's face it, if I did, Cho Chang wouldn't be in it, and a lot more people than Dumbledore would be gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Making Acquaintances**

Looking across platform 9 and ¾ Tessa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She wasn't overly excited or anything, but she had been looking forward to taking Potions for quite some years. Sure other classes helpful and exciting in the case of Defense Against The Dark Arts, but she wanted to be a Potions Master. Picking up her trunk, and the cage she kept Axies in, she headed towards the scarlet engine.

Finding an empty compartment was harder than she thought, so she eventually just gave up and concluded to ask to share with someone. Opening the door to next compartment she saw, she dropped her trunk and smiled," Mind if I share with you, everywhere seems to be quite crowded." Harry looked up when he heard the voice and smiled a little when he noticed it was the girl he had been talking to at Ollivander's. "Go ahead."

Shoving her trunk under one of the benches, she took the seat opposite Harry and smiled. "Well, I'm glad I did end up finding you on the train, it'll be nice to talk to someone I've at least met before." Harry laughed and agreed, and for the second time that day, the compartment door was opened without someone knocking. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry offered. The redhead took a seat a smiled," I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley." Sticking out her hand Tessa offered him a smile," Tessa, Tessa Fays. It's nice to meet you Ron." Taking her hand he smiled back," You too." Harry shook hands with Ron as well before introducing himself," And I'm Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened when he recognized the name and he started stuttering a bit in shock. "S-So it IS true! Do you really have the…the…" "The what?" Harry interrupted him. Blushing a bit, Ron bit his lip before looking at Harry's forehead. "The scar." Harry shrugged and lifted up his hair for Ron to see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "Wicked" The door to the compartment slid open again right after he said this and an older woman stuck her head through the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron took out a sandwich and shook his head," No, thanks, I'm all set." Getting up, Harry handed the lady a back of coins," We'll take the lot!" The boys went on about the candy for a while, Ron explaining to Harry what everything was. Tessa would interject every once in a while, but overall stayed quite. It wasn't that she didn't like the boys; Tessa just didn't talk that often in general.

After some time passed, their compartment door opened again to reveal a short girl with…well unfortunately frizzy hair. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." Tessa shook her head before holding her own toad up for the girl to see," Sorry, Axies is the only toad that's been in the compartment all day." The girl nodded her head before fixing Harry's glasses for him. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and warned them to change into their robes before heading off again.

Watching her shut the door, Tessa shook her head and looked over at Harry. "Is it just me, or do people like to come into this compartment a lot?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Familiar Face**

Tessa stepped out of the train, Harry and Ron right behind her. Looking around, she crinkled her nose slightly until she heard a loud voice boom out over the commotion. "Right then. First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" The three made their way over to the sound of the voice, and soon found them selves standing in front a large man Tessa had never seen before.

"Hello Harry!" Harry greeted the large man, while Ron gaped. Tessa leant over and closed Ron's mouth with the tip of her finger. "It's not polite to stare Ron." Ron shook his head and Hagrid smiled at the three," Right then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." They did as they were told, stepping into the large boat with Hagrid. Tessa gazed over lake, watching the castle come closer to view until they finally stopped on a dock.

The three stepped out to join the semi-large crowd of students waiting at the door, and waved goodbye to Hagrid. After a moment an elderly woman in a witched hat came out to greet them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your fellow classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here you're house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and rule breaking will result in loosing points."

"The house with the most points at the end of the year is rewarded the house cup." At this point, a boy interrupted her with an exclamation about finding his pet toad. "The sorting will begin momentarily." And with that she went back inside, and they were left to wait until they were called upon again. Looking across the small mass of students, Tessa's eyes widened when she spotted a familiar blonde making his way towards her and her new friends.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Tessa took a step back and shifted behind Ron, hoping Draco wouldn't notice her. Luckily he didn't, and kept rambling on to Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron started laughing for some reason and Tessa could have hit him in that moment, he had given away her hiding spot.

Draco turned to the two of them and snarled," Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. And Tessa, what are you doing with the likes of him?" Stepping out from behind Ron she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, I met him on the train. He seemed nice enough." Draco shot her a look and she shrunk into herself a little.

Turning back to Harry, Draco huffed," You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco stuck his hand out, and Harry knocked it away," I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Tessa shook her head; Harry had made a huge mistake. The Malfoys had all sorts of connections in the wizarding world; it wasn't good to make enemies out of them.

Draco simply scowled and turned towards her again. "Come on Tessa, we're leaving. You shouldn't be around wizards like these two." Tessa looked between the two groups and sighed," Sorry Harry, sorry Ron, I'll talk to you later." And with that she followed Draco over to stand with the rest of his soon-to-be Slytherin friends. Before he could question her though, Professor McGonagall had come to tell them it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: I'm A What!?**

Tessa looked at the ceiling in awe before returning her attention to the front, where Professor McGonagall had announced the headmaster Dumbledore was to make a speech. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Tessa raised her eyebrow slightly at this announcement, because honestly, she though it was preposterous. Either way, she didn't have time to dwell on it as students started to get sorted. It wasn't very long before they called her name, and she walked up to the stool to decide her fate. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and she suddenly heard a voice.

_"Intelligent, perfect for Ravenclaw. Nice, but not quite right for Hufflepuff I think. You come from a long line of Slytherin purebloods…but no, that's not the house for you either. You're very loyal, if not a bit conflicted. I think the choice is clear, _Gryffindor!"

Tessa blinked a few times, stunned by what the Sorting Hat had shouted.

She didn't get up nor did she hear the thunderous applause coming from the red a gold table. All she could think was that somehow, the hat had to have made a mistake. She couldn't be a Gryffindor, her mother would murder her! Finally snapping back to reality, she slowly made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, staring at her plate.

Harry and Ron were quick to join her, and soon after the feast began. She didn't touch her food though, and Harry took notice. "Hey, what's up? You're not eating, and what was with you going off with Malfoy earlier?" Tessa looked up at him briefly and over at Ron who was now looking at her as well.

Looking back down at her plate she sighed," My family's friends with his family. If I hadn't gone and my mother had found out, I'd have been in big trouble. Though I guess it doesn't much matter now, my mom's going to murder me." Both Ron and Harry looked confused so she continued," Everyone in family has always been a Slytherin, I'm the first who hasn't been, and I'm in Gryffindor of all places."

Ron, understanding house rivalries because of his siblings, patted her on the shoulder in comfort. "You'll be alright mate. We're always glad to have you here." Tessa nodded in thanks, and although she was much livelier after that, she still didn't eat any. She was still nervous after all. Half way through the feast Harry caught site of someone and turned to Percy Weasley to question him about it.

"Hey Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Percy glanced to see who he was talking about before explaining," That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Tessa looked up at this point to see who they were talking about and turned back to Percy. "What's he teach?" "Potions," Percy started," But everyone knows he's been after Quirrell's job for years, he teaches DADA"

Tessa raised her eyebrow and scoffed, "He wants to trade teaching Potions for Defense Against The Dark Arts? What an idiot." Percy looked at her funny for a second before laughing. "You like Potions I take it?" Tessa nodded, "Love them. I plan to be a Potions Master after Hogwarts." "Good luck to you then," Percy grinned," You'll have a tough time in his class. He hates Gryffindor." Tessa simply rolled her eyes. "Don't all Slytherins."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Bad Start To The Year**

Tessa, Harry, and Ron had followed Percy with the rest of the first year Gryffindors after dinner had ended. He directed them to their dormitories, and after they all went to check out their new bedrooms, they changed and met back up in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess at the moment, and Tessa was skimming through her Potions textbook.

"You know, we haven't even had our first official day here, and the drama's already started. I can't imagine what the rest of the year's going to be like at this rate." Tessa didn't have to look up from her book to tell that both boys had rolled their eyes. They're habits were very easy to pick up on. Ron shouted in triumph after beating Harry for the fourth time in a row before looking up at her from his place on the floor.

"It can't get that bad mate, its just school after all." Tessa rolled her own eyes at that and closed her book before standing and heading towards the stairs. "No Ron, it's a magic school, something's bound to happen eventually. Anyways, night boys!" With a quick wave she headed to bed, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning when Tessa awoke, she almost forgot where she was. Well, until Hermione Granger, the girl she remembered meeting on the train, started yelling at her to get up or she'd miss breakfast. Taking a quick shower, she threw a brush through her hair, pulled on her clothes, and raced down the common room. When she got there, she noticed both Harry and Ron where already there waiting for her.

She said her morning greeting and then pulled the two boys along. She wanted to get to breakfast as fast as possible so she could get her schedule and find out when she had Potions class. Bounding into the Great Hall with the two boys behind her, she grabbed a seat and watched them as they shoved their faces full of food. Scrunching up her nose she sighed," Boys, honestly." Both boys looked up and her and shrugged before going back to shoveling food into their faces.

For the most part, breakfast was uneventful however; when the morning post arrived Tessa knew that wouldn't last. She recognized the red envelope immediately when it landed in front of her, and although hesitant to open it, she did anyways. She wasn't surprised to hear her mother's voice boom out over everyone's conversations. " Tessa Adriana Fays! You are a disgrace to our family name, do you hear me young lady!? Honestly, a Gryffindor of all things! Have you no respect!? You are in BIG trouble when you get home for the holidays!"

With that, the letter tore itself up. Tessa just stared at it a moment before sighing and continuing to eat. Harry and Ron looked at each other before Harry dared to ask her if she was okay. She just smiled it off and told them she'd be fine. After all, her mother was quite batty.

About fifteen minutes before they were to set out to find their first class; they were given their schedules. At that point everyone sort of forgot about what had just happened. Tessa scanned hers and then looked up at her two friends. "I have Transfiguration, Double Potions, Lunch, Flying Lessons, and Charms today. Then Divination, Double Defense Against The Dark Arts, Lunch, Herbology, and Muggle Studies tomorrow. How about you two?"

Both boys checked over their own schedules and replied," Same." With that, all three packed up their stuff and headed out to find their class together. After about twenty minutes of walking around, they realized they were late and started running. Ron flinged his bag over his should and started falling a bit behind. "Why does this school have to be so bloody big!?" Tessa just shrugged and continued to run.

After about another five minutes they finally found their classroom, bursting through the door out of breath. Ron looked around and noticed Professor McGonagall wasn't there and sighed with relief. "Whew! We made it! Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she had of found out we were late? That was bloody brilliant!" Of course what Ron didn't notice was that during his little speech, Professor McGonagall had indeed appeared right behind him.

"Thank you for that assessment . Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured the three of you into pocket watches. That way one of you might be on time." Harry, trying to save Ron some embarrassment, simply told her the truth, we had gotten horribly lost. "Well," she started as she headed for her desk at the front of the room," Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Blushing, the three of them sat down in the front row, and all Tessa could think was how very wrong Ron had been the night before.


End file.
